


Missing Pieces

by Pearls1975



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema is abducted and Klavier puts the next two best detectives on the case. Does the case he's working now have something to do with the abduction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> With all the new info and ads for the new Ace Attorney game coming out God knows when, I was inspired to write for this fandom again. I have a couple of OC's in this piece, please let me know what you think of them. Also, please let me know of any major grammar or spelling errors. Spell check is my friend, but there are some things that fly under the radar. Finally, please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Criticism, if delivered well, allows us to grow as writers! Thank you for reading.

Ema dug through her purse for her keys. She heard the voices of the fellow detectives she walked with out of the building echoing off the garage walls, otherwise the garage was quiet. Ema wasn't too surprised; working late on the latest case meant she would be one of the last ones out of the building. This evening, her friends surprised her by asking her to go have drinks with them. Ema said no at first, but they finally convinced her, citing the late nights she had been working. 

“Besides,” Brad started as he held out a newspaper clipping. He was one of Ema's fellow detectives. He was handsome enough, with dark brown hair and green eyes hidden behind his hipster glasses that Ema hated. “Klavier seems to be having fun, why can't you?”

Ema took the clipping and sighed. In the black and white photo, Klavier was holding a drink and chatting up his pretty blond drummer that the Gavinners had picked up a couple years ago. Ema wasn't jealous, per se, but she did have a lot of anxiety around Catherine, or Cat. She was exactly the type that Ema imagined Klavier with. Tall, blonde, musical and graceful. Not a dark-haired clumsy no-talent detective like herself. 

“He's keeping an eye on her for our latest case, that's all.” Ema handed the clipping back to Brad. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Tonia said as she gathered her purse and grabbed her cardigan from the back of her chair. She was a detective as well, but new to the district. She was a recent transfer from the rough streets of Oakland. She had a long pale scar that ran the length of the back of her arm, and another under her bottom lip. But, she had a beautiful dark complexion and long black hair that she boasted about being real at least once a day. “I know that soppy puppy dog look in your eyes. I also see how you look at him when he's not looking. I haven't seen that much admiration since Justin Bieber was popular.”

“He was popular?” Brad said trying unsuccessfully to hide a snicker.

Now, Ema snickered as she pushed the button to unlock her car.

“Ema Skye,” the voice was soft and Ema thought she imagined it, until she turned and saw Catherine standing behind her car. 

“Catherine, what are you doing here? I thought-” Ema stopped mid-sentence and gasped. She dropped her purse and covered her mouth to hide the scream that she almost let out. 

The woman had stepped forward and the light that was above Ema's car shone upon her face. It was similar to Catherine's, but one side was distorted. Burn scars covered half of her pretty face. Ema thought that one time, this woman was even prettier that Catherine. 

“No, not Catherine,” were the last words that Ema heard before she was knocked down with a tire iron. Ema felt something covering her mouth and inhaled deeply threw her nose, when everything went black. 

 

“This is her car,” Brad said as they stopped behind Ema's car. He was in the passenger seat and his window faced Ema's car. 

“Where is she?” Tonia asked. “You're sure she had to get something from her car?” 

“I'm positive,” Brad said as he stepped out of Tonia's car. He walked around to the drivers side of Ema's car and saw her purse abandoned in a heap on the ground, a tire iron lying next to the purse. 

“Oh crap,” Tonia said as she walked up behind Brad who was pulling out his phone.

“Chief, I'm sorry to call you on such short notice, but we have a crisis at the station.” 

Tonia threw him a questioning look.

“Brad, what is it? Spit it out.” Brad held the phone away from his ear as Chief Inspector Gregson's voice boomed over his phone. 

“I...er...I believe Ema Skye may have been kidnapped.” 

“Excuse me?”

Brad told Gregson everything that transpired up to when they discovered Ema's purse. 

“And now I want permission to start investigating before I call the police.”

Gregson sighed. “You are lucky you guys are my best people. I wouldn't put my neck out on the line for anyone.”

“Sir?”

“Yes! Go investigate, Collins! I need Skye found!” 

“Thank you sir!” 

Brad grinned as he hung up, then dialed the police. Tonia proceeded to take a closer look at the purse and tire iron. She saw small traces of blood on the tire iron. Brad looked around Ema's car and the neighboring cars for any signs of struggle or signs of Ema's captor to no avail. 

A police cruiser with two police men arrived ten minutes later as Tonia moved her car to an empty space nearby.

“Bradley Collins and Tonia Niburu. How would I know that you two would be involved?” The driver said as he stepped out of the car. 

“Sargent Donovan, thank God it's you and Anderson.” Brad walked up to them and shook their hands. 

“Well, Gregson got a hold of us before anyone else did and once your call came in we jumped on it right away.” Sal Donovan was a larger man that had let time and alcohol get the best of him. His dark hair was always plastered agaisnt his head, due to his hat being just a little too tight, and the constant bead of sweat on his forehead. He had been with the district the longest, witnessing all the drama of the law. 

“Have you two found anything?” Riley Anderson asked as he gestured toward the scene. 

“Not in a preliminary look,” Tonia answered as she shook their hands. “We wanted to wait until you guys came with some crime scene tape.”

“You can't just go back in and get some?” Riley snorted. He was young and a new recruit to the department, thanks to his father's influence. He was red-headed and hot headed, but managed to let the training in the Academy be a vent for his anger. 

“No, our building is locked down and secure until six in the morning,” Brad answered as Tonia raised an eyebrow at Riley. “We have a lot of important information in that building.” 

“Well, you are in luck,” Sal Donovan said as he walked around to the trunk of the cruiser and pulled out a roll of crime scene tape and a grey canvas bag marked with the L.A. Police badge and logo. He slammed the trunk and walked back to where everyone was watching him hand the bag and tape to Brad. He grinned as he accepted the items. 

“Thank you-”

The shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted them as they all checked their phones. A small wave of panic and tension filled the air when they realized that it was Ema's phone that was ringing. 

Tonia was the first one to move, as she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a tissue. She walked over to the purse and opened it with the tissue. The phone, thankfully, was on top and she sucked in air when she saw it was Klavier calling. 

“Klavier-” She started as Klavier interrupted her. Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Oh thank Gott- wait, this doesn't sound like Ema...” His voice trailed off. 

“Klavier, it's Tonia,” 

“Tonia? Why do you have Ema's phone? What's going on? Where's Ema?” 

“Klavier take a breath. We suspect that Ema has been abducted.” 

Tonia was answered with silence as she gritted her teeth. She could feel everyone watching her. 

“You suspect?” Klavier finally said.

“We haven't done any investigating yet. It just happened a half an hour ago.”

“And when were you going to let me know?” 

“As soon as we had some solid evidence.”

“Dammit Tonia! You know she's the best detective I have.”

“Yes sir.” Tonia bit her lip. 

“Sorry, that was uncalled for.” He blew out a breath. “Listen, I'll be down as soon as I can.”

“Klavier, I don't think-” But the line went dead before she could finish the sentence.

“Lets get as much done as we can before he gets here.” She sighed.

 

Tonia and Brad had most of their investigation done by the time Klavier had arrived. Tonia had taken off her cardigan and her cocoa skin was glistening under the fluorescent lights. It had rained that morning and after the sun had come out, everything had turned hot and humid, and the garage had retained most of the heat. Brad wiped his brow as he took the last set of pictures. Tonia had remembered that her camera was still in her trunk from the wedding she had photographed yesterday.

“What have you found?” Klavier asked after shaking Donovan's and Anderson's hands. 

“We might have to take your drummer in for questioning.” Brad said. 

Klavier laughed. “She's been with me all day and this evening.”

Tonia and Brad glanced at each other. 

“We found her fingerprints on this tire iron.” Tonia held up the evidence that had been tagged and bagged. 

“Check the cameras, sweetheart.” Klavier said as he pointed up at the camera that was pointed at them from the corner about ten feet away. 

Both Brad and Tonia looked around at five cameras three of which were in viewing distance.

“We cant get into the building, sweetheart.” Tonia answered him in the same mocking tone he gave her. 

“I can.” He winked at her as he brought out his government I.D.

Tonia narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Let me know when you are done here and call me. I'll let you in.” He gave her a brief smile and turned and walked to his motorcycle. He took off after nodding to the two police men. 

“Damn him,” Tonia slammed her fist into her open palm. 

Brad placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don't let him get to you, Tonia. I think he's just as frustrated as we are.” 

“Can one of you stay here, or at least get another officer to stand guard until we can get her car towed?” Brad asked as they started cleaning up their equipment.

“Yeah I can stay.” Riley answered, almost too fast. 

“Son, your shift is over in a couple hours, are you sure?” Sal asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. This might be the most excitement I've had all day.”

Tonia and Brad gaped at him. 

“What? Our district is pretty quiet, honestly.” 

“Well, I'll go and get you something to drink if you want and I will fill out the paperwork on this incident.” 

“Ah, thanks, sir.” Riley tipped his hat at the elder officer as he turned to the two detectives. 

“Would you guys like anything?” 

“No, I think we're good, thank you.” Brad answered as he glanced at Tonia who shook her head. 

“Bradley, son, and Tonia,” Sal placed his hand on Brads shoulder. “I hope you can find that young woman. She can be feisty, but she really is a good detective.” 

“We will do our best, I promise.” Brad smiled a small smile at the Sargent as he returned a pained expression. As he walked away, Brad looked down at Tonia, shooting her a puzzling look. Tonia shrugged and shook her head. He looked back at the Sargent who had stopped briefly to talk with Riley, then walked to the cruiser. Brad pulled out his phone and called Klavier to let him know they were ready to go inside. 

 

“Do you think Ema's disappearance has something to do with the case you two are working on now?” Tonia asked Klavier after she handed the boys water bottles that she bought at the vending machine. 

“Mmm...I don't know what to think any more.” Klavier pinched the bridge of his nose after taking a drink. 

“Have you gotten anywhere with the cameras?” Brad asked as he gestured to the monitors that were displaying various angles of the parking garage, each entrance of the building they were in, and a couple pointed at the street in front of the building. 

“No, I've just been trying to wrap my head around all of this.” Klavier sat forward and placed his palms together. “Ema is a very careful person. Was everything accounted for in her purse?” 

“What do you mean?” Tonia threw him a suspicious glance.

“I mean, was there a can of mace in there and was it used?” 

“Yes, it was in there, and no it wasn't used.” 

“Do you think she knew her attacker?” Brad suggested. 

Klavier shrugged. “I'm just going through different scenarios in my head before we watch the video.” He paused as e took a deep breath and brushed his bangs from his face. “I'm also procrastinating watching this video. I'm not sure I want to see what's on it...”

Brad and Tonia watched as Klavier's expression darkened. He did have a tendency towards the drama, but he also did have a point. There wasn't any blood at the scene, save for the tire iron. But that didn't mean other acts weren't performed. Tonia shuddered and Brad placed a warm hand on her knee as she took another drink of water. 

“Let's just get it over with Klavier.” Brad said.

Klavier sighed and sat back in his seat. He typed a few commands on the keyboard and pushed a couple buttons on the panel next to the keyboard. Not two seconds later, only the cameras that were stationed in the garage were showing any feed. 

“Don't worry,” Klavier started when he saw Brad fidgeting in his peripheral vision. “Those cameras are still recording. I know a lot more about this than you think.” He winked at Brad, then turned back to the screens as he typed more commands into the keyboard. The images on the screens froze. 

“Okay, what time did you guys exit the building?” 

“I remember arming the last door at 8:33.” Brad answered. 

“I will turn the cameras back to 8:15 and maybe we'll see something before you guys hit the garage.” Klavier typed in the time in military and bit his lip. Tonia watched his long graceful fingers hesitate over the keyboard and she started when he finally hit enter. 

They saw Ema's car and the dark blue sedan that was parked to it's left and a red sports car parked to it's right. Between the hours of 7pm and 2am, the garage is opened to the public for a small fee of a quarter an hour for maintenance fees. The garage was close to the clubs and theaters and restaurants downtown, and being that it was Friday, there were a lot of cars parked in there. They watched for a little over five minutes before a car came into view. It was a nondescript dark blue Chevy and the front license was bent just so that they could only read two numbers. Klavier wrote the numbers and a description of the car and the time. If they hadn't have been watching it so closely they would've missed how it slowed just enough behind Ema's car, as if scoping it out. Then the car drove out of the frame. 

The threesome held their breaths as almost three minutes passed and nothing happened. Tonia let out a quiet gasp as a woman came into all three frames of the three cameras that were in view of Emas car. She was dressed in a grey hooded sweatshirt that was zipped up all the way and dark blue jeans with black Converse shoes. The woman was carrying the tire iron as she walked around Ema's car, pausing at the passenger door. She leaned in and seemed to sniff at the door. 

Klavier stiffened and drew in air through his teeth. 

_A picture of him and Ema in a passionate embrace skittered around the edges of his memory. It was one of the very first cases they were assigned together after she came back from Europe. They had all gone out for drinks, and Ema had had a little too much and Klavier offered to drive her home. She accepted, much to his surprise, since during the investigation she had been cold and feisty towards him. When they arrived at her apartment complex, he helped her out of her car and she leaned back against her passenger door and smiled crookedly at him. He gave her a sidelong glance as he shoved his hands into his pockets._

_“How...mmm...” she held a hand to her head. “How are you getting home?”_

_“I...” Klavier straightened. He didn't think of that. He was mostly concerned about getting this new detective home. He liked her style, despite her attitude toward him._

_“I'll call Daryan,” Klavier shrugged. “He'll give me a ride.”_

_“Mmkay,” Ema started to walk away, but her legs weren't cooperating with her and she almost fell, if Klavier hadn't caught her._

_“Oh wow,” she started to giggle. “I'fe nefer had an'one catch me before.”_

_“You want some help to your apartment.?” Klavier asked as he propped her against her car. She had a smirk on her face that Klavier couldn't read._

_“You would like that wouldn't you?” She swatted at him and missed and the forward motion of her arm, caused the rest of her to fall forward. Klavier caught her by her forearms and pushed her back to lean against her car._

_“Thank you, Klavier,” Ema said as she swayed. Klavier stepped forward to try to keep her steady and ended up closer than he probably should have. She looked up at him with the most serious expression on her face. She was the steadiest she had been all night._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_“I-I...what?”_

_“Can I kiss you, you know, to fank,” a giggle. “to thank you?”_

_“Um, sure...” Klavier was expecting just a simple kiss on the cheek. When Ema grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down and planted her lips on his, he didn't react right away. She started to pull away, but his hormones got the best of him and he gently placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She hummed her approval and let him in. She tasted of rum and spearmint gum. He felt her arms snake around his neck and he placed his hand on her hip._

_'This feels right,' was the last thing he thought before a garbage can in the alley fell down and startled them both. They pulled away from each other breathlessly and Klavier looked in the direction of the alleyway._

_“Who's that?” Ema whispered. She was standing close to him, but not touching him and he could feel her body heat radiating from her. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the shadowy figure they had seen behind the chain link fence that separated the parking lot from the alleyway. It ran before they could get a better look at it._

_“That was creepy,” Ema shivered and wrapped her arms around herself._

_“Are you going to be okay?” Klavier took his jacket off and wrapped it around her._

_“I...yeah,” she started to walk away but turned back and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, and I'm sorry.”_

_Klavier was speechless as he watched her walk with her head down, toward her apartment. He waited for her to dig in her purse and fumble for her keys and she finally opened her door. He watched as a light went on and felt a raindrop on his cheek. He sighed and turned and brought his phone out as the clouds let loose and rain started to pour._

“Klavier!” Brads voice brought him out of his daydream. 

“Ja, wot, sorry,” He looked over at Tonia and Brad and found them staring at him, puzzled expressions on their faces. 

“Do you recognize that woman?” Brad gestured at the monitors. 

Without realizing it, Klavier had paused it with the woman smiling up at the camera, a chilling, knowing smile on her face. 

Klavier shivered.

Then narrowed his eyes and leaned toward the monitor closest to him. 

“Mein gott,” he mumbled. “That's...that...”

“Catherine,” Tonia supplied. “At least it looks like her. One side of her face seems distorted.”

“Nein...that's her sister, Cristine.”


End file.
